Mind Control
by ThePenguinApocalypse
Summary: Ever wonder what it feels like to have someone control your mind? This is the Loki invasion told through the eyes of Clint Barton. Natasha is featured too, but mostly focuses on Clint.


Hello! This is my second fanfiction ever, so be gentle everybody. ;) This story focuses on Clint- what it felt like for him to have his mind played with. There is occasional Natasha, but like I said mostly Clint. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Clint Barton was having a bad day.

No question about it, he just didn't feel _right _today. Never try and tell that to S.H.I.E.L.D as excuse to not go to work, though. Clint had found that out the hard way.

"Agent Barton, report," blared in Clint's earpiece. He was sitting on the cat way of The NASA Space Radiation Facility. He'd been assigned there for surveillance and to guard the "Tessaract", whatever the hell that was.

Okay, that was just his day talking. Clint knew, actually pretty well, what it was. But he didn't like it. Clint Barton was a man who dealed in absolute things. Real things. Like things you could kill, things that could die, things that you could protect.

"Barton!" was snapped again. Clint rolled his eyes. Rather than answer, he jumped up and rappelled down from the railings he was sitting on. He stalked over to where Fury was standing and they fell into step together, walking around the NASA Space Radiation Facility.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things," Fury said sternly, glaring at Clint. "Not sit in the rafters and sulk." Clint shrugged. "Well, I see better from a distance,""And are you 'seeing' anything that might set this thing off?" he asked, gesturing at the misbehaving Tessaract.

"Doctor, its spiking again," they heard muffled in the distance as the Tessaract continued to flare. "No one's come or gone. Its oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end." Fury looked up sharply. "At this end?" he asked. "Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides." Even HE knew that.

Suddenly the entire facility shook. The Tesseract thundered and glowed, brighter and brighter until Clint was forced to shield his eyes. Well, his day just got a whole lot worse. He could here muffled shouts and cries around him and beside him, he could hear Fury mumbling curses. Just as suddenly, the Tesseract quieted and the facility went perfectly silent.

Clint peered up. "What the hell just happened?" he said to Fury. Fury wasn't paying any attention to him, though. He was staring as the ground in front of the stand that the Tesseract was in. Clint looked too, straining his eyes as the momentary blindness wore off. "What the hell?!" Clint said again. He felt his mouth drop. There, standing on the ground as if he owned it, sporting the creepiest smile Clint had ever seen, stood some weird looking alien god. Thing. Whatever it was.

He looked extremely dangerous and positively insane, plus he was holding some sort of spear that had a glowing blue tip. "Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury shouted. The alien-god-thing looked at it, as if considering his request. Suddenly he pointed straight at Fury and Clint and fired some sort of blue energy out of it. Clint lunged, tackling Fury out of the way of the shot. He felt his back sear with heat as he barely avoided getting blasted with whatever it was the alien-god-thing shot. Fury scrambled up and ran away while Clint caught his breath.

He could hear machine guns and shouting and the strange blue light continued to fire everywhere. Clint started to stand up. Suddenly, the alien-god-thing was right in front of him. And damn, that guy was scary. Clint's instinct kicked in and he grabbed his gun, only to have the alien-guy-thing grab his wrist in a vice like grip. Clint glared at him straight in the face and tried to twist away. "You have heart," the guy said, smiling creepily. _What does that even mean-_ Clint started to think.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Clint's mind went blank. He felt like he was lying in a blue fog. Where was he? He could remember who he was, so no amnesia, what the hell was going on- **OBEY. OBEY. OBEY**. The words blasted him, overpowered him. There was nothing he could do. Clint struggled- **OBEY. OBEY. OBEY. **He could feel his subconscious, his mind, his brain, and his memories all getting harnessed, controlled, taken over. His brain told him "put the gun down". Clint lowered his gun. No no no no, what was he doing? This was the enemy, he had to kill him- **OBEY. OBEY. OBEY.** Clint realized in a daze he was just standing there. He tried to run, but his legs literally wouldn't move. His brain- his entire brain- the place that told things to move and to speak, was under control. He felt like a puppet- his eyes were faced forward and he watched Fury talk with the alien- god- **LOKI. **Again the words blasted in his mind. He heard a voice say, "**I AM YOUR MASTER NOW. OBEY. EMILINATE THREATS. CALL OUT THINGS THAT ARE DANGEROUS. SERVE ME. LISTEN TO ME. PROTECT ME." **

Clint's brain literally couldn't do anything. Like a puppet, his mind instantly started looking for danger- and noticed some right away. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Why the hell did he just say that? And damn, did he just call that maniac 'sir'?

He tried again to open his mouth. Nothing. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move until whatever was controlling his mind told him to. **SHOOT FURY.** Clint reacted right away. He smoothly pulled out his gun and shot Fury in the chest. He then calmly picked up the brief case he somehow knew contained the Tessaract and walked out. What had he just done?!

**PROTECT ME. PROTECT ****IT.**** FOUCUS ON KILLING. GET YOUR MASTER OUT OF DANGER. **Clint couldn't fight it anymore, and for a moment, he felt the need to kill and protect overpower more of his mind. **PROTECT OBEY RESCUE KILL SERVE. **Words pounded in his brain and Clint didn't know what to do. How would he get out of this? What about Natasha? Oh damn, Natasha.

Nat, the Black Widow. His Widow. Clint felt his mind fight as he remembered her fiery smile. She'd never forgive him for this. She'd never forgive him if he just gave in. If this were her, she'd fight with everything she had. He had to do it for Natasha- **NO. FORGET HER. YOU OBEY ME, YOU SERVE ME, AND YOU KILL FOR ****ME****. **Clint suddenly realized that he been doing something this entire time. He'd been driving and fighting.

He LITERALLY couldn't control the portion of his brain that controlled his actions. It was harnessed like a puppet, just doing whatever the person who pulled the strings told him to. Clint couldn't focus any more and he suddenly felt the urge to give in. To stop fighting. "I-I'm sorry Natasha," he whispered. "I got nothing." He felt the control wash over him as he **KILLED. OBEYED. PROTECTED. SERVED.**

* * *

What do ya think? Should I continue? No continue? Click the little review button and let me know, guys, please. :D


End file.
